The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to synchronization signal (SS) block and control resource set (coreset) multiplexing.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems may support millimeter wave (mmW) communications between a base station and a UE. In order to synchronize with a base station for mmW communications, a UE may receive one or more synchronization signals in an SS block from the base station, and the UE may, for example, identify timing information from the synchronization signals to synchronize with the base station. In addition to synchronization signals, the SS block may also include system information that the UE may use to access a wireless network (e.g., through the base station). In some cases, it may also be appropriate for the UE to receive additional system information (e.g., remaining minimum system information (RMSI)) that may contain additional parameters to allow the UE to communicate with the base station. In such cases, however, the additional system information may not be transmitted in the SS block, and it may be challenging for the UE to identify the appropriate resources to monitor to receive the additional system information from the base station.